bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久, Midoriya Izuku) is the main protagonist of Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance Izuku is a 14 year old boy with Green eyes and black wrinkled hair with green highlights. He is very skinny, wears a black jacket with yellow buttons and has black pants. Izuku usually wears oversized red shoes. After training with All Might, Izuku has gained a array of well-developed abdominal muscles. Personality He is a very timid person that gets scared a lot. Because he's been bullied since childhood, Izuku's used to back up a lot and not express himself in front of Katsuki, however he is a rival to him. He's very diligent, strong willed and a bit of a dreamer, and because he loves Heroes, he knows everything about them and writes down in his notebooks all he knows about heroes. He will always go rescue someone in danger, even if he knows he's not strong enough. History Past When Izuku was born, he had no Quirk. He always loved watching superheroes fight and wanted to be like the hero All Might. He was bullied at school by Katsuki Bakugou for wanting to be a hero and everyone knowing he doesn't have Quirk. Izuku and his mother went to the doctors where they told him that he couldn't have a Quirk. He couldn't have on because he had 2 joints in his toes. This means he couldn't have one at all. Though this revelation was sad for him, he still believed he could become a hero. Entrance Exam Arc During school one day, it is revealed by Katsuki Bakugou that Izuku wishes to attend the prestigious "Yuuei" high school. His fellow students scoff at him and dismiss his ambitions as ridiculous. However, Izuku holds to his dreams and despite the mocking, he convicts himself to enter the school.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 1 The same day, as Izuku walks home, a villain fleeing the scene of a crime encounters him. This villain had apparently escaped All Might earlier that day at 12:02 AM. The villain decides that to avoid detection, he should take over Izuku's body. Just as Izuku falls into despair, All Might shows up and saves him. Stunned, Izuku asks for an autograph, but All Might leaves before he can ask the questions he has burning in the back of his mind. So in an effort to get All Might to stay, he latches on to All Might's leg and hangs on while All Might launches himself into the air. After a quick strugglet hey land safely on a rooftop. Izuku asks him if he could become a hero without an individuality. He tells All Might that he always wanted to be a hero and save people. Suddenly All Might changes in his skinny and sickly normal self. He then tells him how bad is messed up and that he can only be a hero 3 hours out of the day. All Might then sees a villain attacking from a distance. Izuku recognizes Katsuki Bakugou and runs into save him for the villain. He goes to grab him, but All Might gets to him first and uses Detroit Smash on the villain. Katsuki gets mad that he saved him and walks away. All Might then came to thank him and offer him the chance to become a hero. All Might tells Izuku he's worthy to inherit his strength and that he has the power to transfer his Quirk to people. All Might then begins to train him at the Seaside Park by moving garbage around. After 10 months of training, the day of the entrance exam arrives. At six o'clock in the morning, at the last possible second, Izuku moves the final piece of garbage. All Might commends him and cuts off a piece of his hair and gives it to Izuku, who eats it, receiving the One For All. However, because the entrance exam is so close, Izuku must hurry to the school without having ever used the power.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 2 Quirk "One For All" - Gets super strength, boost to agility, but it is uncontrolled so it can seriously harm him. Hero Costume His hero costume is green, with some white details, a red belt and red boots. It has long ears that reminds of All Might's haircut. Battles Relationships All Might Izuku have always admired All Might and wanted to be just like him. Now, they share a feeling of mutual respect. Katsuki Bakugou Izuku and Katsuki are childhood friends, but not quite really friends either. Upon being bullied by Katsuki his whole childhood and hating his guts, Izuku admired him. He admired his ambition, his confidence, his strength, his quirk, he admired everything in Katsuki he didn't have himself. Ochako Uraraka Ochako was the first new person Izuku interacted with when he first came to Yuuei. They get along very well and their discussions are always really bright. Tenya Iida Izuku first thought that Tenya was a scary guy and that they wouldn't get along together but they actually ended up being friends. Tsuyu Asui Trivia * Izuku's nickname, "Deku", was given to him by Katsuki when they were little. "Deku" is another reading of his name 出久, and Bakugou uses it to mock Izuku, as "Deku" can mean "the one who can't achieve/do anything". Later, Ochako finds the nickname very inspiring because "Deku" gives off a feeling of "I can do it". * He's student no.18 in Class 1-A * He ranked 7th during the Entrance Exam and last for the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Izuku's favorite food is Katsudon. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes